Pitch Perfect 2: The Trebels Strike Back
by luvlegurl200
Summary: See what's in store for Beca and Jesse as they enter their 2nd year at Barden. More Drama. More Heartbreak! And let's not forget... Prissy new Bellas! (I know it's a really tacky title. I got it from Starwars. NERD ALERT!) Rated T for swearing and some violence.


Beca had just finished setting her side of the room up, wondering who her room mate was, when there was a particularly loud knock at the door. She rolled her eyes and walked to the door. She smiled widely when she saw Amy, leaning against the door frame, hand on her hip.

"Hey flat butt.", Amy said smiling. Beca smiled back. "Hey Am-" Beca was crushed by Amy's hug. "Okay Amy. Can't.. Breathe." Amy let go of Beca and laughed. "Sorry. Forgot you were so small." Beca laughed. Amy set her large bag on the bed across from Beca's. "Good news! I'm your new roomate!" Beca smirked. "I was wondering who was rooming with me! I'm just glad it's you and not Kimmy Jin. God, she was horrible."

Amy laughed. "So... Where's your boy toy?", she says winking. Beca rolled her eyes. "Okay. I take back what I said about Kimmy Jin.", Beca joked. Amy smirked. "Let's go to the activities fair flat butt." Beca laughed and followed Amy out of the room.

* * *

Jesse had been looking forward to seeing Beca all summer. Sure they talked on the phone and skyped ,much to Beca's annoyance, but he missed his little weirdo. He smiled at the thought of her. He turned around to see his little sister playing with her phone. He grabbed the phone and stuck it in his pocket. She glared at him. It was her first year at Barden university. She looked a lot like Jesse. Just shorter and more slimmed out. "What the hell Jesse! Give it back!", she said grabbing for his pocket. Jesse shook his head. "You need to go look at the clubs and things, Vanessa. Mom and dad told me to make sure you aren't on your stupid phone all day." Vanessa rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"Pms?", he asked her smirking. She had been grumpy for the past week. He knew she was nervous, and she tried to cover it up by being mean. "Shut up dork.", she said. Jesse grins at her. "C'mon sis. You know you love me." Despite her mood, she grinned back. "Well, I kind of have to. You are family." Jesse laughed. He spotted Beca by the Bella's table, handing out flyers to a group of girls. Jesse grabbed Vanessa's hand and pulled her with him.

Beca had just finished handing out flyers to a group of girls, when he saw Jesse... pulling another girl behind him. She crossed her arms, waiting for him to get to her and explain. "Becaw! I miss-" Beca holds a hand up to him, motioning for him to quite talking. "Hi. I'm Beca. Jesse's girlfriend.",Beca says sticking her hand out to the girl. She smirks. "I'm Vanessa. Jesse's sister.", she says shaking Beca's hand. Beca blushes in embarassment. "Oh.. Um.. Nice to meet you." Beca looks at Jesse who's smirking. Beca glares at him. Jesse quickly takes the smirk off of his face. "I missed you Becs!", he says grabbing her around the waist, and pulls him to her for a kiss. Beca smirks and kisses him back. Vanessa makes gagging noises and Amy makes thrusting motions.

Beca pulls back and laughs at Jesse's flushed face. "You know what nerd? I missed you too." Jesse smiles. Beca looks back to Vanessa. "Are you gonna audition for the Bellas?", she asks. Vanessa shakes her head quickly. "Oh no. I can't sing." Jesse rolls her eyes. "Yes you can Vanessa." He looks at Beca. "She can. She's really good." Beca smiles and hands Vanessa a flyer. "I'll see you at auditions then." Vanessa grimaces. "No really. I can't." Vanessa looks at Jesse, who is giving her a puppy dog face. Vanessa rolls her eyes. "Fine. But stop making that ridiculous face!" Beca laughs. "I like her." Jesse frowns. "Okay, maybe I shouldn't of introduced you two."

* * *

Marcie was walking around the campus, looking for the Bella's table. She spotted it and noticed a very handsome boy. She noticed his Barden Trebel makers shirt. She smirks and walks over to the table.

* * *

Amy spots a thin blonde walking over to the table. "Bitch alert.", she whispers to Beca. Beca rolls her eyes. Marcie gets up to the table, and looks Jesse up and down, and smiles flirtatiously. 'Oh ya. Total Bitch alert.',Beca thinks to herself. "Hi. I'm Marcie.", the girl says, mainly speaking to Jesse. She flips her hair. Beca does her best to keep her cool. "I'm Beca, the leader of the Bellas. This is Amy.", Beca says motioning to herself and Amy. The girl looks disgustedly at Amy, and then back to Beca. Amy flips her off when her back is turned. "Umm.. Flyer please." Marcie asks Beca, holding her hand out. Beca slaps the flyer down in Marcie's hand. "Tryouts are at from 8 to 10, a week from today. Don't be late, or you don't audition." Marcie glares at Beca, then smirks. "Wouldn't miss it for the world. She looks at Jesse again, then turns and leaves.

Beca huffs angrily. Jesse looks at Beca and smirks. "Is miss Beca jealous?", Jesse asks, lightly chuckling. Beca turns to him and glares. "No!" Jesse nods his head. "Sure. Okay." Jesse looks over Beca's head and sees Benji making his way to the table. "Hey! Benj!", Jesse shouts out. Benji smiles and waves to Jesse. Beca and Amy turn around and wave at Benji, which he returns, grinning.

"How are you guys doing? How was your summer?", Benji asks still smiling. Jesse smiles. "Pretty good man! How about yours?" Benji shrugs. "Pretty good actually." Jesse grins then turns to Vanessa. "Oh, hey Vanessa, this is Benji. Benji, this is my sister Vanessa." Benji blushes, shaking Vanessa's hand. Vanessa blushes too. "It's nice to meet you Benji." Benji nods to her. "You too." Beca smiles at their interaction. Jesse frowns. "Okay, well Vanessa, why don't you go look around more. Oh, and here...", Jesse reaches into his pocket, getting Vanessa's phone. "Ya go.", he says smiling. Vanessa breaths out a sigh of relief. "Oh my god, thank you! Okay, well I'm gonna go now that I have my phone. It was nice meeting you guys.", she says waving at everyone. Her eyes land on Benji and she smiles. Benji smiles back, blushing more.

Vanessa walks off to check out more of the campus. Jesse sighs. "There she goes. My baby sister. Out into the cruel, cruel world..." Beca rolls her eyes. "You are so dramatic.", She says laughing. Jesse smiles at Beca. "You love me anyway." Beca smiles and kisses Jesse. "I'm gonna go and look for our fellow Bellas.", Amy said, walking off. Benji stood there awkwardly, while Beca and Jesse made out. "Ya... uh.. Me too." He slowly sneeks away.

* * *

**(Audition Day)**

"Okay nerds. Let's go with... 'Walk Away' by Christina Aguilera.", Beca says smirking. She rolls her eyes when Marcie is the first one up. She's wearing shorts and a sparkly black tank top. She looks at Jesse and winks. Beca glares at her. "Are you gonna keep making weird faces at my boyfriend, or sing?", Beca asks coldly. Stacie and Amy look at Beca wide eyed. Marcie turns to Beca and glares, then she turns back to Jesse and starts singing.  
"I was naive, your love was like candy.  
Artificially sweet, I was decieved by the wrapping.  
Got caught in your web and I learned how to bleed.  
I was prey in your bed, and devoured completely."

Beca had to admit, she was pretty damn good. But if she ever winks at Jesse again, she will rip Marcie's head off.

Up next was Vanessa. Beca smiled at her, and she smiled back, timidly waving. Vanessa took a deep breath and began at the chorus.  
"And it hurts my soul, cause I can't let go all these walls are cavin in.  
I can't stop my sufferin.  
I hate to show that I've lost control cause I  
I keep goin right back to the one thing that I need to walk away from."

Vanessa finishes, and Jesse stands up and cheers. "Wooo! Go Vanessa!", he shouts. He looks around at everyone in the room. "That's my little sister!" Beca rolls her eyes and chuckles as Vanessa blushes and quickly walks off stage.

Jesse, Beca, and Benji meet up after they see the rest of the audtions. Vanessa punches Jesse in the arm, scowling. "Ow! What was that for?", he asks bewildered. "THAT was for embarassing me! You KNOW I hate it when you do that!" Jesse frowns, and rubs his arm. "You didn't have to punch me.", he said quietly sticking his lower lip out. Vanessa laughs at her brother's ridiculous face. Jesse laughs back. Beca laughs at the siblings' childish antics. "Well, I don't know about you guys, but I could use something to eat.", Beca says. At that moment Benji's stomach growls loudly. He blushes and laughs nervously. Vanessa, Beca, and Jesse laugh.

They all make their way to the cafeteria. They get their food and pick a place to sit. Once they start eating Vanessa looks up at Beca. "So... Did I make it?", Vanessa asks anxiously. Beca smirks. "Can't tell you. You'll find out tonight." Vanessa groans. "Ugh! I don't know if I can wait that long!" Jesse laughs. "It's okay Vanessa. I'm sure you did make it." Vanessa smiles at her brother and continues eating.


End file.
